


no u

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Sora doesn't know when to stop talking, Until It's Too Late, i've never actually played a game of UNO in my life, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A hand spontaneously smacked down on the table, making the smaller of the two jump and freeze in his rambling. Hesitant blue eyes looked down at the furniture, seeing a card poking out from beneath the tips of Riku’s fingers. The UNO reverse card. Confused, Sora furrowed his brow. “Huh…? I thought you didn’t wanna play anymore?”-In a rare moment of downtime, Sora and Riku had decided to play UNO.





	no u

**Author's Note:**

> 10 years I have shipped these two and this is the first time I've ever written a fic for them. This is also the first fic I've completed in roughly 2 years so it's probably incredibly rusty ;v;

"Haha! Take that!" Sora shouted triumphantly, slamming a card down on the table. He sunk further into the beanbag he was currently sat in, grinning smugly at Riku.

Narrow eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the red card his friend had added to the pile, taking note of Sora’s now empty hands. He folded his own hand of cards and placed them down on the table. "Congrats," he said with a fond smile. "Another point to you."

"Another point to me!" repeated Sora, snagging up the small notebook and pencil and adding another tally beneath his name. They were sat tied with seven wins each. "You up for another game?"

Riku pondered the question before shaking his head. "No. It's getting pretty late. We should probably get some rest before we head out tomorrow."

"Is that really why you wanna stop or are you just too chicken I'll beat you an eighth time?" the brunette challenged with a playful smirk.

"Too chicken I'll lose to someone who forgot to call UNO on three of those previous seven wins?" retorted Riku, raising an amused eyebrow.

Sora’s expression dropped. "Wh- I did not!"

A small part of that childhood competitiveness managed to sneak its way back in as Riku piped in a 'did to' which resulted in the pair playfully bickering back and forth until Sora finally conceded, flopping back on the beanbag pouting.

"Argh, whatever! I can make up for those losses easily. C'mon just a few more games! It's only…" Sora paused, glancing at the clock. His shoulders sagged. "Almost 4 am… Oh..."

“I guess the time got away from us tonight,” mused Riku as he began to tidy up the game they had been playing. “We’re supposed to be leaving the islands by 9.”

Sora groaned loudly. “Don’t remind me!” He pushed himself up, finally deciding to help in tidying up the cards. “Still, I’m glad we got to spend time together like this.”

Riku made a soft hum, nodding. “It isn’t often we get to relax like this anymore. Might as well make the most of it while we can.”

“It’s strange,” Sora said, chewing his bottom lip, blue eyes downcast. “Out of everything, I think the thing I’ve missed the most since our whole journey began is just getting to hang out and do the simple stuff. Y’know, like racing on the beach, watching movies together,” he chuckled before adding, “or even having sleepovers where we stay up playing games until 4 am.” A gentle smile plucked the corners of his lips as the younger teen placed a hand over his heart. “What I’m trying to say is, I’m really grateful to have you in my life, Riku.”

He glanced back up at the boy in question, who was staring at him with slightly widened green eyes, having seemingly forgotten about cleaning up their UNO game. Coughing awkwardly, Riku quickly averted his eyes, his cheeks dusting a light pink. “I… I’m grateful to know you too,” he spoke before mumbling softly without the intent of being heard, “Even if I haven’t always been the best of person to you.”

“What? That’s not true!” Sora exclaimed, catching it anyway. “You’ve always been a great person, Riku! You’re really brave and super strong! You’ve gone through a whole lot, most of which I still don’t know of, but I do know it helped you grow into someone even more incredible! Whenever I’m feeling down or under the weather, you always seem to know exactly what to say to make things better. I know that you’ll always have my back in battle, just like I’ll always have yours. And teaming up together is just… It’s one of the most amazing feelings in the world; like our hearts are one as we move together and I love that I get to experience it with you. I love everything about you, _I love you Riku!_ "

The brunette’s rant came to an end there although unfortunately, it seemed he hadn’t exactly paid attention to the words that came out of his own mouth at the end there. Riku on the other hand _very_ much paid attention to it. He ducked his head, bangs covering his eyes, pretty certain his entire face was beet red at that moment. As the silence between them drew on, Sora’s smile faltered slightly as he began to wonder if he said something horribly wrong until Riku finally spoke.

“You… you love..?” was all he could utter, eyes bearing down at the UNO cards still in his hand.

Sora’s bright grin returned. “Yeah of course! I-” he froze, finally replaying his words over in his head, a feeling of dread sinking sickeningly in his stomach at the realization that in an attempt to make his friend feel better, he may have said a little too much. Sora’s own cheeks became flustered as he quickly tried to find a way to salvage the situation without ruining his friendship with the boy he’d known practically his entire life. “I-I-I-I mean- um what I meant to- uhhh, you see-”

A hand spontaneously smacked down on the table, making the smaller of the two jump and freeze in his rambling. Hesitant blue eyes looked down at the furniture, seeing a card poking out from beneath the tips of Riku’s fingers. The UNO reverse card. Confused, Sora furrowed his brow. “Huh…? I thought you didn’t wanna play anymore?”

Riku’s head looked as if it was about to smack the table. “No, I-” he paused, lifting his head a little but still making a point of avoiding eye contact. “It means… All those things you said, I feel exactly the same.”

“You… You do?” Sora asked with stunned yet hopeful eyes. “Even the part I said I…”

“Yeah,” replied Riku. Shy green eyes finally met with blue and quickly added, “That is- if you… If you meant that…”

Reaching out, Sora placed both hands atop of where Riku’s still sat on the table. Though his cheeks were still a little red from embarrassment his expression held nothing but the utmost affection towards the silver-haired boy. “I do. I… I love you Riku.”

A small, tender smile of his own spread on Riku’s face, the same smile that he only ever reserved for Sora. “I love you too,” he said softly.

Feeling higher than cloud nine Sora leaped across the table with a burst of boisterous laughter, throwing both arms around the taller boy. Being caught off guard by the sudden action, Riku freed his other hand of the cards he’d been previously cleaning up in order to use it as support so that the two of them didn’t go crashing to the ground. “Ah- hey!” he scolded, trying to regain a sense of balance.

“Hehe, sorry,” Sora said with a cheeky grin, arms tightening around the other as he rested his chin against the broad shoulder. “I’m just really happy.”

Releasing a content sigh, Riku, albeit slightly hesitant, wrapped an arm around the brunette muttering a, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sora: heartwarming speech about why Riku is such an incredibly amazing person  
> Riku: no u
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
